<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5- Note &amp; Day 7- Dark by Xenamorph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849285">Day 5- Note &amp; Day 7- Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph'>Xenamorph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Wizard101 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crystals, Disabled Character, Dragonspyre, Endearments, F/F, Forbidden Love, Good versus Evil, Lost Love, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Prosthesis, Robotics, Robots, Russian endearments, Secrets, Soul Crystals, Spoilers for Arc 2, polaris - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine Nightflame, months after disappearing and learning Shadow Magic, leaves a note for their partner asking them to meet up with her.</p>
<p>This is a 2 shot, the second chapter will come out after I've finished with Day 6</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Drakebringer/Calamity Legendwhisper, Cal Drakebringer/Jasmine Nightflame, Cal Drakebringer/Jasmine Nightflame/Calamity Legendwhisper/Rowan Mythhunter, Cal Drakebringer/Rowan Mythhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Wizard101 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5- Note &amp; Day 7- Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Context: After the defeat of Morganthe, Jasmine fell deep into the thrall of Shadow magic and went evil. This story takes place four months after her leaving, and all three of her partners are looking for her.</p>
<p>Cal is also a Dragonspyrian soul crystal stuck inside an automaton.</p>
<p>Also, Zvezda is Polaris, just the Dragonspyrian name for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cal breathed through their nose, shoulders hunched as they unlocked the door to their old dorm room. True, most of the time they lived on the chunk of Spiral only inhabited by a tent camp and a houseboat. Nothing like the spiraling home they inhabited in the old world, but just enough to hold their trophies and small comforts. But still, even with a chunk of their own, Cal never got rid of their dorm room. It wasn’t like the school was particularly pressed for space, and sometimes Cal went there to relax and be untraceable. </p>
<p>And now, stabbed into the wall across from the entrance, they found a message. The knife was bleeding shadow across the wall, to the point that the parchment had been dyed black and the ink turned white. Cal’s steps sounded against the hardwood floor until they could grab the knife and yank it free from the wall. Before the parchment could drift down, Cal caught it. </p>
<p>The delicate mechanical joints of her hand moved to delicately grasp the note, not wanting to tear into the material and rip it. In the hollow of their chest, Cal’s soul crystal pulsed. A half-alive heartbeat as their metal eyes zeroed in on the handwriting, and the overlay in their vision identifying it as Jaz’s (not that Cal needed to be told that). A low groan left their throat, and for a second they hesitated with the idea to tell the others.</p>
<p>That plan was quickly discarded, seeing the almost-teasing note to <i>come alone</i>. Cal had seen the types of things that Jasmine could do with her new magic, and they didn’t particularly feel like testing how much of their girlfriend still loved them under the thrall of shadows. But that didn’t mean Cal was going in blind.</p>
<p>Clucking their tongue, Cal ushered their pantera into one of the natural pockets in their Mirage-bought garb. Made out of a few pieces of cloth wrapped over and over many times, it did its job of keeping sand from touching their skin. It also had the secondary job of being made of many accidental pockets where Cal could store supplies and pets. King Milo slipped in the cradle closest to Cal’s heart, already purring to try to calm down its mechanical owner.</p>
<p>“Goddamnit, Jaz,” Cal whispered out, a twitch running through their joints. A slight shake of their head and they shoved the note (now slightly crumpled) into a compartment in their arm. A few flicks of their fingers began to first few threads of protective wards around them, symbols appearing black and silver on their metal skin before fading away. Protected enough for the heat of wherever Jasmine had shacked up on her own.</p>
<p>A scan of the letter appeared in their overlay, and Cal made sure that there was no stipulation against them alerting the others. They just had to come alone, that was all it said, and Jasmine was never one to leave open clauses. Flicking their hands in front of their eyes, they manipulated the viewscreen until a pair of identical messages were sent out to Calamity and Rowan. </p>
<p>Now they were ready to meet Jasmine, and their hand went down to the spiral keys on their belt. Thumbing across the engravings until they found the correct one for the message embedded in Jaz’s words: Zvezda. A land of ice and snow and revolution, and all together the last place that Cal thought that Jasmine would set up shop.</p>
<p>Or maybe that was the point, not that Cal wanted to think about that. The idea that maybe Jasmine didn’t want to be saved, didn’t want to be found by any of them. Cal’s hand moved to clutch at their forearm compartment, trying to reassure themself that there was the proof. There was the proof of Jasmine reaching out for them.</p>
<p>Steeling themself (hah), Cal walked towards Bartleby. Giving a low hum of acknowledgement, Cal nodded their head towards the great tree but didn’t stop to chat as they entered the door at the base. The Spiral door was accessible to all that had reached a certain point in their schooling, but only to Marleybone. Cal didn’t have to worry about dealing with a few annoyingly classit dogs, though, as they closed the door.</p>
<p>Marleybone’s noise of cars and chatter was cut off, leaving Cal in a silent chamber before they stuck the key in and opened up Zvezda’s door. From the second it opened, Cal shivered even though they didn’t have cold sensors. The wind and the snow blew right through them, reminding them of the cold Dragonspyre winters that they never truly got to experience.</p>
<p>Stepping through, Cal pulled the wrappings on their body tighter (and murmured a soft apology to Milo when the action roused it) before closing the door and locking it. Zvezda was on the brink of revolution, and Cal would catch some major heat from their partners if it was found out that they left the portal door open. </p>
<p>Another few murmured words and a directional arrow appeared in their vision, leading them right to Jasmine’s location. Astride a broom that they had rented just for Zvezda, Cal tugged the pauldrons of their armor nervously as the distance slowly ticked down in the corner of their vision.</p>
<p>Cal was left with their thoughts in the cold journey, warm iron steaming in the cold air as the gears and pistons pumped and groaned. But Zvezda wasn’t large enough for the journey to continue for forever, and soon enough Cal was looking up at a seemingly abandoned bar.</p>
<p>A metal hand rested on top of the doorknob, and though they didn’t have the needed components, Cal could feel a shiver run down their metal spine.</p>
<p>From inside, a rumbling, growling voice called to them, “C’mon in,  Милая моя, I’ve been waiting for you.” And for once, Cal wishes that they never taught Jasmine the endearments that had been ingrained in their mind when they still had an actual brain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Милая моя (MIlaya Moyna) translates to "my sweet" and is an endearment in Russian. I used it because Cal is from Dragonspyre which is based on Russia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>